


We Belong

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [10]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Cara still needs Tad to say "I do".





	We Belong

“How are you doing with all of this?”   
  
Cara didn’t want to ask the question, but it felt like the right thing to do as his wife, to act as though she gave a damn about Dixie or David for the sake of his well-being.  
  
“I don’t know. A part of me doesn’t know how to feel.” Tad looked around the empty restaurant, then back to her, “The other part of me knows that I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”   
  
Her insecurity spoke before she could strangle it, “You sure you’re married to the right woman?”   
  
“The perfect woman.”


End file.
